Shadow Knight
by MySoberThoughts
Summary: In a world without chakra, master Strategist Nara Shikamaru gathers the Clan heads of Konoha to reclaim a power thought long lost. Follow his journey as both old and new foes are fought for the fate of the village.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: doing some much needed revising on this piece.**

 **Summary: After the defeat of Kaguya the ninja world spiraled out of order. Chakra for the most part seemed to be unusable by the general populace, save a few** Jinchūriki **. Leaving the nations in a state of peace for some years. But with the rising threat of war again in the near future, Shikamaru has tasked himself with reengineering the basic comcept of chakra control through the help of deities and ancient rituals every clan is know to have. I.E. the Akimichi and their shapeshifting abilities and the Nara's with their control over shadows. That being said, this will be a long one, so buckle in!**

 **-ST**

 **xXx**

He held his book for the first time in what felt like eternity. Fixated on the black worn binding. Thousands of black pages, littered with small delicate white letters. Words written by hand by that of a master author long since passed, to an audience long since dead. The book itself wasn't anything significant, but the secrets it held spoke of the impossible, the truth of darkness itself.

He'd read it many a time before, and he knew it's message by heart. " Darkness never lies, and it's gift is unrelenting. The rawest form of prediction." For around every corner of a shadow was simply more shadow until light could interrupt it.

However, ones' perception may be swayed when delving into the unknown. People often are scared of the dark, but not him. The young man new that people feared what they do not understand, what lies beyond sight and perception.But he had always stood at a crossroads with this most basic of human instincts. He fears not what lied beyond in darkness. But what the world had already exposed to light.

The twisted cruelty that had been dubbed "Human nature", humanity frightened him more than any unknown could. There was no monster greater than the most alpha of predators, the human being in fact, the only thing to fear in the dark... Was himself. No greater strength than that of him, there was always comfort in knowing that he was quit possibly the scariest thing to grace its shadows.

But time has come for him to ascend beyond that of a common visitor in his shadowed sanctuary. Shikamaru raised his hand from his seated position through the indomitable darkness that engulfed the room. His hand met the book with ease. Even though he could not see an inch in front of him, his body flowed through it as if Illuminated by the sun. He opens the first page and places his right hand on age old parchment with finality.

" I have come back to pledge my shadow! Hear me for I may only have the courage to do this once."

Almost as quickly as he had finished his words, a familiar presence had enveloped his consciousness. Powerful but delicate in its embrace, a dark force of nature had cradled him in its comfortable hold, crafting them into one being. No voice spoke, but he felt a presence of a message as clear as speech.

" So you've finally decided to give in I see."

Shikamaru looked stone cold into oblivion, nothing beyond his vision to bend his response. Free falling in the depths of nothingness.

" I've always accepted you." And lie he did not. He often found solace in his shadow, the promise of nothing. No room for disappointment. A vast world of unknown, a path with no end. He could not fear the dark, simply because it promised what light could not.

Hope.

There was no end without darkness, no limitations on his soul. His optimism, as vast as the dark was unforgiving. He often wondered how people lived there day to day, with the end so clearly in sight. They're on morality stared right back at them. Instead he chose to live in the blissful ignorance of the shadows. Calculating everything that wasn't amongst its protective shade.

With his words, the entity took his pledge to heart. A dull light illuminated from the book, quit simultaneously as he shadow appeared and slowly retracted unto his form. His shadow seemingly seeping under his skin, not to be seen again. He had pledged his allegiance, and a piece of him along with it. The spirit that protected his form was now forever apart of him. Although no longer visible, to protect him from the light, but always with him as well, just beneath the surface.

Feeling different, he retracted his hand from the book, and proceeded to exercise his new-found strength. He stood still as he stretched his shadow out from beneath his feet, into a movable physical form. An instant spark of gratification crawled up his spine as the binding was complete. He stretched his shadow out to the reaches of his small room, creeping up along the for frame and turning the knob.

"Almost as easy as using my own hands..."

"You thought otherwise?"

"No... It's just...I've never felt such power."

A slither of a voice responded "Nothing quite makes you realize your own morality than surpassing it" He wasn't sure how, but he was certain the voice was that of a woman. A beautiful deity. He wasn't sure why she'd chosen to grant him this power so easily... But be damned if he would complain.

"Now it is time to uphold your end of the contract."

The Nara knew full well what she spoke of. To possess the power of the shadows, a shadow walker must be the vessel for darkness until death. He awaited expectantly, not entirely sure of what that entailed.

" Hold out your hand. " Hesitantly he raised his hand before him, Palm open, as if a follower awaiting his bread and wine at communion. And as if from the depths of nowhere a black mass started to pour from the tips of his fingers, pooling into a unidentifiable mass in his palm. It began to take form into that of a short blade. A solid black dagger, jaded with stones of ebony. The hilt felt comfortable in his hand, and the cool dark metal felt easy on his eyes.

" As long as we are close, you may feel my power."

Shikamaru took those words to mean that he should keep her close at all times to maintain his new found power, so he removed the blade currently in his left hip sheath and slid the new blade in with grace.

" Congratulations Knight, we are one."

The light slowly began to illuminate, as the Nara began to realize the early morning sun that was seeping into the room. No longer reflected by the dark shadows that had guarded the Windows.

His appearance was withered in the glowing sunlight. He stood firm as he walked over to his dresser mirror and observed the man he'd become since the last great shinobi war. An average height. His signature spiky hair now draping his shoulders loosely. A stunningly paler complexion than what he used to defined his appearance, after many a day spent waiting for night to fall before he began his day. Faint scars could be seen over his torso and one thick jagged line that flowed diagonally through his left eyebrow. His shinobi discipline stayed intact over the years however, keeping himself in moderate shape to face the dangers this new world had presented. The only strange change he noticed however was a new addition that seemed to be afflicting his eyes. He's once brown doe eyes were replaced by pupils darker than the shadows he used to command. And perhaps the most shocking being the black shadows that seemed to be eating at the whites of his eyes... Slowly retreating as the morning sun grew brighter. Aside from his physical change, his attire changed as well.

After the last great shinobi war, ninja had become extinct, not in the physical sense, but chakra had been expelled from the world with the destruction of the ten tailed beast and Kaguya.

Ninja attire was a rarity these days, as the world had moved toward more conventional warfare. Looking more toward the civilian side of confrontation, resorting to blades and swords while dawning heavy armor, and encouraging the increasing mastery of archery. He himself favored a dagger and a bow he inherited from his father. He placed dagger he had removed from his person on his nightstand. But he decided he'd still carry his family bow. He dawned his dark cargo pants and a dark lightly armored long sleeve top. Completed with a black hood to keep him concealed. The modern ninja had morphed from somewhat of a paraded warrior, to a more discreet assassin, of which he embraced the change. His headband hung loosely around the top of his right arm. The leaf symbol still gleaming with pride despite its wear and tear.

" Time to make a trip."

Shikamaru slipped his black sandals on and grabbed his bow and within seconds he was out his window on the way to the Hokage tower.

 **xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

He maintained a moderate speed atop the rooftops, but made no significant hurry as the expulsion of Chakra had all but decimated the chakra induced movements most shinobi used to get around.

He arrived shortly, scaling the side of the Hokage tower and arriving at the 7th's window. He crept in and stood tall to face his desk.

"It's finished I presume?" A blonde figure spun away from his view of his village, and gazed at his visitor, expecting good news. His usually cheery smile absent, and his focus strong at the matter at hand. Naruto had become the Hokage by unanimous decision after the war, being one of the few to keep his chakra after the death of the ten tails. Do to the 9 tailed beast that resided in him.

"Of course Hokage-Sama... but not by any small sacrifice."

This response raised a look of expectance from his leader as he raised in eyebrow, granting him permission to continue.

Shikamaru gave a short bow as he prepared to give his explanation.

"You bow before the feet of another human?' No venom in her voice, Shikamaru was genuinely surprised to hear the voice speak. The deity seemed genuinely surprised In him as well. For in fact had she not endowed him with the power of a god? A trait long since thought to be lost to the world? Her statement was not out of pride but of instinctive curiosity.

' _You watch me even know?' Shikamaru_ pondered.

"Well, I've never left your consciousness." He realized then the depth of his commitment, to carry her for eternity... clearly it also meant to house her in his mind as well.

His face showed no emotion as his thoughts settled on that epiphany.

' _Troublesome... I bow for he is my leader and it is customary.'_ He Could feel that she still didn't understand, but he felt no more push from her. So he continued his conversation as if he'd not been interrupted.

" I've bound the deity of shadows as we discussed. But my abilities are not as they once were. They've... Changed."

A look of concerned confusion was all he got in response.

"I'll just show you."

A brief moment passed as a closed eyed look of concentration was all that Shikamaru presented. Without movement, he raised his shadows from the depths of his body and manipulated it into a man sized shadow version of himself.

" I mean that my shadow crafting has excelled excessively, and I also seem to no longer need the aid of hand signs anymore. The shadows now bend to my will without the use of chakra." He proceeded to pull the small dagger from its sheath.

"And it's seems that I must carry her wherever I may go if I want to keep this power."

"You're serious? That little thing is her!?" This showed more of the Naruto that Shikamaru was used to. Brass and overly expressive as he saw the entire emotion of shock and accusation plastered on the man's face after he jumped up from his desk.

" Yes Naruto ,this is her. The snake goddess of shadows herself."

' _Damn. That's a mouthful to say out loud.'_

"Release me."

'What?'

"Release me onto the ground human, I must make myself known to those who do not respect my title." Shikamaru paused in a fit of concern for his friend, but obeyed the shadows order.

"Where?"

"Place me in the chair. But first, I need a form to take."

' _What do you mean? It's not as simple as it was in your time just to offer you a sacrifice.'_ Shikamaru was slightly offended and somewhat agitated that the snake thought he would betray his honor as a protector and offer an innocent. Especially when he'd already lost so many of his own friends and family in the recent years past. His parents, his mentor, even his lover... And perhaps most importantly his possible son or daughter to be. He dwelled on that last part as the deity waited anxiously for a response.

" Fear not human, I gave up those barbaric tendencies long ago." All she received however was a silence from the knight.

"Fine, I see you fancy a certain kunoichi in particular, I will bring her back to be my vessel."

This was enough to get Shikamarus attention as he snapped his attention toward the dagger still sitting delicately on the seat.

"DON'T YOU DARE" but no sooner had the words left his mouth had the dagger started to retake form. Within in seconds the shadow deity had formed into the shape of a young woman, curvy in appearance, but firm with muscle. Sun kissed skin began to takeover the shadowed remains of darkness and emerald green eyes replaced what were once mere shade. Her hair sprouted into an untamable mass of sandy blonde hair, loosely governed into four wild pig tails. With a black kimono that graced her curves, only interrupted by the blood red sash that ran around her waist, decorated with the proud symbol of the Nara clan. She formed into he's perception of perfection, she formed into-

"Temari..." The woman soon after her recreation and turned to face him. Both the Knight's and the Hokages mouths void of speech and wide with shock. A tidal wave of different emotions flooded through Shikamaru as he tried to break down the situation. Surprise, anger, love... Hatred? And ultimately confusion.

" This has to be some kind of justu... My wife is long dead." But all the same she looked identical to the day he buried her, however her skin untarnished by her brutal death.

'Maybe reanimation?' He quickly scrapped the thought after observing the perfection of her reincarnation, there was no deterioration to signify the forbidden justu.

No in fact she looked better than ever, as if war had never challenged her body, as if combat and hardship weren't apart of her lifestyle. He continued to stay quiet as she walked up to him, stopping mere inches from his face. Emerald jewels shining bright and burning into his now coal black eyes.

" I hope this form pleases you, for I can only take the shape of one human." Silence was the only response for what felt like eternity.

"... What have you done to my wife demon!" Shikamaru's face was bright with a passionate anger, but his eyes threatened tears at the site before him.

" What is wrong? Does this not please you?" She asked as she neared closer to his face. The knight could admit that she sounded much like his beloved, but he could not ignore the snake like hiss and aura that seemed to follower her words. As if Temari's tongue was draped in a cloak of that of a stranger, sending to him deceit in a beautifully wrapped package.

"Fear not Knight, I only engulf her physical being, not her soul" The meaning of her words hit the Nara like a tidal wave. His beloved had been turned into a mere puppet...

"Demon return her! RETURN TEMARI" a look of disappointment flashed across the deity's face, annoyance clear in her keeper's reaction.

" Make no mistake Knight, you may be my new keeper, but I still hold the power here." Shikamaru only fixed her with a stare.

"The only other form I will take is that dagger, and I refuse to stay immobilized day in and day out. I looked deep into your mind to find this form, consider it a gift." Her face lightened however with her next statement.

"And what's better yet, your child to be has come back with the female"

Shikamaru stared, awestruck at this new development. Temari had just declared herself a month pregnant a week before she was murdered by an enemy village. He had wanted nothing more than his child to be... But now he was having second thoughts.

"Do you control the life of my son as well, snake?"

She simply smirked with her words.

" I cannot control what has yet to brought into this world, your son will be whole."

"You mean to tell me you made a deal with a damned demon for your powers? And now she'll bare your son?!" Naruto was next to Shikamaru now, knuckles burning whit hot with anger, harshly making attempts to understand the delicate situation.

" You think you control his wife and my good friend, the you must be out of your fuc-"

"Stay out of this!" Shikamaru barked at the blonde to be quiet before he continued and hardened the already difficult situation.

" listen and listen well demon, you will bring my son to me in one peace. I will bear this torment and the contract until then. You'll be wise to tread lightly"

Emerald green eyes shifted to coal as all he got in response was an indifferent stare from the shadow.

A smirk graced her face "Isn't it funny?" Her delicate fingers coming to caress the side of his face. "How you humans seem to fear most what the light exposes."

xXx

A/N: This will mark the end for my introduction. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We'll be taking a crack at a point of view for this chapter. Read and enjoy.**

 **-ST**

Perspective

I used to love this time of day, the part where I sleep. Laid deep in the satin of my bed, or the grass beneath the clouds, or anywhere I could lay down for five minutes. Peace itself, although not long lasting, was somewhat my hobby. Any day before you could catch me racked out in any location around the village, dreaming of something just as peaceful as the clouds above me. But there's one thing wrong with having the level of genius I have… There is no peace until your problems are solved.

My dreams have long since lost the grace of nothingness. So instead, I look left and right in the dream scape of my mind. Fixated on the chess like battlefield before me.

Fire and ember burn, laying in wake of a newly vanquished flame. The hoof of my night black steed stomping out the blaze in a scene of glory that most would see as a cheesy knight in shining armor kind of scene. It's a horror scene of constant conscious dreaming my mind tends to run with these days. Ever since I resurrected our family's shadows, I've been spending my nights vanquishing these flames in my dreams. Flames adorned by life sized chess pieces, gleaming white and stagnant with red flames dancing on their tops.

Most would think that as a master strategist I'd be the king… But even as idle as a person as I am, no genius would pick the piece most solitary. I sit high upon a horse as a knight, my choice changes the battlefield from straightaways and brutality, to indirect approaches and chivalry. Strategic in nature is just how I am. My sword ready but my intention hard to decipher as I move in L's across the field, snuffing out flames that are shouldered upon the top of large life sized pawns and other chess pieces. Killing the light that threatens to expose my shadow of a king.

It's the mystery that really throws me off. I can't seem to see the faces of any of the other pieces.

I'm not entirely sure whom it is I'm protecting with my life. Maybe the Leaf, perhaps the deity I've sworn myself too. But one thing is for sure, as I blaze a trail of shadows across the battlefield, I am absolute that it is not myself I'm protecting. There's something more in these shadows... And hopefully these flames will expose their truths. I gaze over my shoulder with every passing victory, hoping to catch a glimpse of my King piece.

I slay countless pawns on my journey to the other side of the board, with sword and bow to strike down the pieces until they crumble to the ground, lights extinguished. A chill runs up my spine as I reach the other side of the board. Heavy are my breaths, and sweaty is my brow as I gaze upon the man sized flame before me. Raging fury in the sounds of it crackling flame, and hate in the blood red color of its base, everything about this damn thing was angry.

"Well shit."

I hop off my stead and prepare my sword for battle, A noble Knight turned pawn, I wanted to take this thing head on. I felt my shadow begin to solidify beneath my feet, ready to spread from under me at a moment's notice. A dark pool of my own energy flows beneath both of us as I circle around the beast. Both hands on my sword as I stare it down, looking for some sort of answer that can justify these bizarre series of dreams.

My shadows begin to feed at the base of the flames, striking out at the roaring fire, attempting to consume the heat whole in bundles of long threaded shadow. But the flames just continued to blaze.

"Come on! Face Me!"

Is this even a piece? Perhaps the king? Nonsense, everyone knows the king doesn't hold the real power on the board, so that just leaves-

"God Damnit!" A harsh blaze blast me back on my ass as my horse scurry's off. I stare up at my target as the flames slowly travel from the ground up soaring to the top of its concealed form, a Queen Piece.

And suddenly, gone is the pearly white texture that adorned the queen like the rest of her legion, and replaced with what could only be described as coal.

" But black is my side of the board.." I Stood up cautiously to face the threat, blade drawn and gaze pinned on the eyes of the dark queen before me. Leaping forward to plunge my blade through the statue, sliding right through the middle of its castled frame.

Satisfaction flows over me as I feel the familiar crumble of a fallen pieces began to crackle to my feet, and I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. But as I move to remove my blade, the unimaginable begins to take place. My blade is stuck, and an ominous feeling of dread over takes me as I hear-

"Hehe Shikamaru, now why would you go and do that?" the stones continue to fall at my feet as look up, fixated at the Queen. The pieces begin to form into the shape of woman, still covered in a dark shroud, almost darker than the shadows beneath us.

Rooted in place, both hands still on my sword, I look down in horror as a familiar pair of hands place themselves over mine. Shadow changed to sun kissed skin. And stone hands turn to a delicate female touch, bearing a black shining ring…

"Why would you bear such ILL Will, to your own wife?" Her words still held amusement but I could tell her intentions were laced with malice.

Realization is strong as I move my gaze up from the hands to a familiar face. Hysterical laughter echoes in my ears as I stare deep into the wide, green eyes of Temari. A wide mouthed laughter plastered on her face, pearl white teeth splattered with oozing red blood. Flowing heavily from her open jaw onto our hands as we stare deep into each other. The laughter increases to ear piercing heights as she tightness her grip on my hands and dives the blade deeper through her midsection.

" Huh? Why Shikamaru?!" My Eyes begin to tear as I fall to a knee in front of her, hands unable to remove themselves from the blade.

" Why Not finish it?" I don't look as I feel the blade flow all the way to the hilt, pausing only when she had been stabbed completely through.

"Haha awh, don't cry Shika. It's not completely your fault." Her words fall on deaf ears as I try to dive deeper into my own dream, to escape the madness before me. I need to find a way to escape this dream! But nightmare may as well be reality the way her laugh resembles Temari's, the way her black diamond is shining like I just put it on her yesterday.

"Please.. no more." I plead for my mind to listen as blood drips seamlessly atop my head.

"Shika?"

I keep my mouth shut as I try to wake up.

"Shikamaru!"

Focus, just focus on waking up. This isn't real...

" Shikamaru wake the fuck up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Gathering

He awoke in a cold sweat dazed by the dream prior. Skeptic of his current surroundings. Scanning the room for sign of hostility, focusing his darkest shadows into the corners of the room, craving for confrontation and a chance to take out his frustration with the world. The feeling of fresh blood falling on his head still harassed his mind ... and the contractions of anxiety threatened to burst his lungs like balloons from their fragile cage.

A blinding pain shot through his head as his gaze fell on his bedroom window. He quickly dashed over to smother the sunlight with his blinds. A sigh of satisfaction made its way out of his mouth as he looked at a now darkened room. Countered however by the sharp breath he inhaled when he heard someone else's breathing in the close. Dark pupils scanned the room until they fell on his bed.

And there she was.

xXx

It'd been three days since then shadow goddess had taken the form of Temari. Three Days since the sacred bloodline had been returned to the Nara Clan. And three days of harsh analysis for the Leaf's leading strategist.

The knight of the leaf sat in his comfiest chair of the house, fixated on what one would once call his wife. Temari, or at least what was now Temari that lived in two different states. The one that had inhabited her vessel, the Strong goddess of shadow, his servant. A very opinionated deity that seldom made her presence known.

And oddly enough the other being a botched interpretation of his late wife.

The later being the one that currently was scrubbing dishes in the kitchen. Her voice and physical form undoubtedly her, but the moment she interacted with Shikamaru, he could tell something was wrong. Her expressions would often switch from vibrant to blank. As if a robotic adaptation of her had taken over her. Or more likely that the deity that occupied her didn't feel like honoring him. But what was peculiar was her perception of what seemed to be going on.

Needless to say, he'd avoided his home like the plague. Only yielding to come home after succumbing to exhaustion.

"Dear what seems to be the matter?" Temari asked with what Shikamaru could only identify as genuine concern.

" She seems to live in the world before her death... Only what she remembers has transferred over? Or is her soul confused as to what's happening?"

" Do you Remember what day it is?"

"Tuesday... Right? Are you ok Shika?"

It was Tuesday, and that was his name, but Shikamaru was so convinced of her authenticity.

"Do you remember what happened? To you and the baby?"

Temari's deep look of concern hastily dropped to a scornful frown. Fixed eyes of disappointment settled on Shikamaru. " Do not attempt to confuse the mind of this host, knight. You'll never fully immerse her into this world." the voice that spoke was much harsher than his wife and he immediately recognized it as that of the shadow deity. And just like that she switched backed to the smiling blonde. Carefully tending to chores in the kitchen. A faulty puppet in a human body.

Shikamaru released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and sunk back into his seat in defeat. Frustration was mounting, the Hokages orders still needed to be followed. The clan heads were to meet at his estate and discuss the return of powers to noble bloodlines. And to top it off, Naruto hadn't bothered informing his guest about the meetings sensitive subject matter.

Hours passed as Shikamaru oversaw preparations for the meeting in his family's dining room and guided the Nara branch members on how to set it accordingly. "Times like this I really wish I had my mother here to nag me and do this for me."

"How you humans cling to such bonds is beyond my comprehension."Shikamaru ignored the deity as if she wasn't there and went on about his business. Thankfully she didn't feel the need to attend this event, so his explanation of his reanimated wife to his best friends could wait another day. Thankfully only Shikamaru and Naruto were aware of the situation, and hopefully it would continue to stay that way.

With An hour left of preparation, Shikamaru heard a slight slam of his front door.

"Well if it isn't the Great Stag himself!" A hearty laugh followed this boisterous voice as the Knight made his way to the front to greet his life long friend.

" You know that's my father's title. Come have a seat Choji." He greeted him with a genuine smile. Seeing old friends was reassuring, something that he felt was becoming a rarity these days. As Choji had arrived early, the duo sat and sipped sake as they caught up on lost time.

Choji Akimichi assumed leadership of his clan after his father had stepped down some months back. Choji, like Shikamaru and his other peers had grown ripe with leadership due to the maturity the hardships in life often brought forth. Even after the loss of their praised bloodline, Choji refused to give up on the shinobi arts. Pushing his people from bulk to brawn as to keep up with ever changing military efforts. He'd worked hard to turn all his excess weight into muscle, standing even more so as a mountain of a man. Strong, and damn near unbreakable.

The next to join the arrangement was Ino Yamanka, somewhat of a sibling to the two young men, after the war, most of her family still in active duty went into healthcare at the Kohnoa hospital. Ino, being the new clan head after her father's death, delved into the more crude field of interrogation.

Other noteworthy clan heads Kiba of the Inuzakas, and Hanabi representing the Hyuga all trickled in with their advisors as the evenings proceedings were about to take place.

"Ahem" Shikamaru cleared his throat at the head of the table and waited for the roar of chatter to quiet down in the hall.

"As it is no secret, many of us have been forced to adapt to this new world without chakra. One would think a world without It would lead to peace. But we are no fools, war never changes."

This earned a smirk from the Inuzaka clan head who shouted with a smile "And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

A chuckle was heard from a few, but silence quickly took over after Shikamaru continued to eye his guest with an edge. "Many of you may have heard by now that I had a special assignment by the Hokage to give us an leg up on the rising threat in the village of sound."

"If you suggest gunpowder Nara we're going to have an issue. We won't stoop to the depths of these average civilian savages." This retort came from the Hyuga clan head herself.

Shikamaru mentally gulped as he prepared himself for what he was about to "I'm afraid its something much more controversial than that. I was able to resurrect my family bloodline through ritual." A shuttered silence crept throughout the hall and suddenly spastic conversations burst out amongst his guest.

"How dare you lie Nara!" Shouted a disgruntled Hanabi Hyuga as she stood with ferocity from her seat. "Everyone knows now that the only chakra left ON EARTH are with jinchūriki."

" Yeah what are you getting at Shikamaru?" Yelled Kiba, opposite the table from the Nara. All the while Shikamaru sat patiently waiting for the noise to die down, hands seated on his lap in the eternity pose.

" I believe you Shika, prove them wrong" whispered Ino from his left. And a just as good nod of approval from Choji on his right. The support of his former team wasn't completely unexpected, but it was greatly appreciated all the same.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

"As if anything you could do would make us believe this fairy tale, clan heads know the Nara clan sacrificed their shadows to a deity multiple generations ago. As did my fathers to the deity of sight, ages ago." Hanabi was firm in her accusation as her and a few others began to make their leave.

Tension thickened in the air as Shikamaru made a clear sign of frustration with the girl. But as he stood, the atmosphere on the room shifted. The gaggle of people attempting to leave all froze in mid step as the turned to see the young Hyuga trapped in the familiar hold of a shadow bind. Pale lavender eyes trickled with fear as tentacle like shadows wove themselves out of her own and began climbing they're way up her body like binding roots beneath a tree.

"Now do I have your attention?" The Nara released the bind and the deniers quickly sat down in their respective seats, many wide mouthed at the demonstration that just occurred. "Though brash, the Hyuga clan is right, any clan that came into a bloodline adaptation made a deal somewhere along the way." Shikamaru was now openly pacing himself around the hall, all eyes and ears fixated on his presence.

"We gave our shadows. The Hyuga, their ignorance to that unseen. The Inuzaka, the inability to resist their primal urges. The Yamanka, the privilege of a sound mind, and so on." The clan heads silently nodded along with the barbaric offerings those before them had given. In a time before the chakra control, man went to extreme lengths to grasp at power.

" I now possess the power of the first Nara, complete control over the dark. With the sacrifice of my own shadow, and to succumb to a deity as a host."

Before chatter and confusion turned to question, he simply held up his dagger.

"I have seen the light, and like always, it isn't promising. But what I have here is the embodiment of power itself. Dark, pure... And it is blinding." Shikamaru raised the pointed end of the blade out with and extended arm in front of him and focused as the blade took a different form. The short, jaded pit of darkness turned into a long-shadowed katana. Whose form began to take over his arm, slowly masking his body with the complex weaving of shadow armor. A thickly padded shadow jounin vest stood in place of were his traditional war garb would normally be. Accompanied by an ever-present aura of shadows that surrounded his body, a threatening nature that insured pain to anyone that may step to close…

"The power of the ancients is at our feet Kohnoa, we just have to reach out and grab it."

Awe was stuck on the face of his peers, but he soon sheathed the blade in its hilt and his appearance turned back to the typical lazy Nara stature. Completely unlike the proud ninja that stood before them mere moments ago. The hall grew quiet as the clan heads tried to digest what they just witnessed.

But one voice could be heard from the front door of the hall with a familiar cocky confidence "Well sign me up Nara. it's about time a real clan returned."

"Who the hell invited him?" Equal surprise from Shikamaru's guest followed along with Kiba's question.

"I can't say I'm surprised, the promise of power has always drawn this guy in. I can't see him following me blindly however." Shikamaru thought in silence.

"I'm surprised to see you joining us Sasuke, get bored roaming village to village?" Kiba's comment was aggressive, but not irrational." Or do we finally have something to offer you?" Sasuke had joined the village again after the war, but his loyalty still lingered on the edge of... Iffy to most of his peers. The 6th and 7th accepted him but it didn't mean the village was so quick to do the same.

Sasuke ignored the Inuzaka and focused his attention on the leader of the meeting.

" The idiot tells me you have a way of restoring my sharingan, I want in. I have a child on a way and I'll be damned if I'm the last real Uchiha to roam this earth."

The news was no shock to the audience, it been rumored that a certain pinkette had been packing on some pounds a few months ago, and now very obviously pregnant. Being as infatuated as she was with Sasuke, she had no problem telling her friends and family who the father was.

"The Uchiha were driven by hate and a lust for power, no doubt their ritual would reflect the same. But if I'm to bring Kohnoa to new heights, I may have to bring him along."

" If it's permission to join that you are asking for..." There was a silence in the room, all present hooked on the Naras next words.

"Then permission granted."

"You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Yet again another outburst from the Inuzaka clan. "If he's in then I should have the right to go first. Inuzakas have protected this damn village with blood and loyalty almost as long as the Uchiha."

"A fair point, but this isn't about fair." Shikamaru arose lazily from his chair at the head of the table and placed himself next to Choji.

"In case you've forgotten, this is my military. I am still the jounin commander and I decide what is tactically sound for this village. And both of you come from clans to hot headed to lead as an example."

Sasuke fixed Shikamaru with a gaze and Kiba simply slumped back in his chair, not being one to deny his proud family heritage.

"Then I recommend the Hyuga, we are easily the most noble and therefore worthy in the village. "

"The Hyuga are nothing but arrogant stiffs." Kiba scoffed.

"Watch your mouth mutt!"

"And who's going to make me?! A bunch of stuck up, pupilless freaks?"

" I'll end that sorry excuse of bloodline Inuz-"

"SILENCE!"

sigh*

"I did not invite children to my home to give me a headache."

"My first recommendation Is the Akimichi." They're pact was damn near faultless. The first Akimichi pledged his sense of greed and gluttony to be forgotten in exchange for the ability to expand the human body. Choji already represents those selfless characteristics, so it's really a no brainer. "Of course." Shikamaru turned to face his friend, "If he'll except the offer?"

"I don't know Shikamaru, I may have changed, but my people still really really REALLY love they're food. How do I change a whole heritage's habits overnight." at this, something not so common graced the cast of Nara Shikamaru, a smirk?

" And that is the beauty of these arrangements Kohnoa. It only takes one." Confused glares were exchanged amongst his spectators. Looking left and right as if something had been missed.

"Explain yourself Nara." Sasukes patience seemed too thin by the minute.

"What I mean to say is, only the clan head must pledge their allegiance, after which the members of the clan should be endowed with a lesser augmentation of the gift."

"How are you so sure?" asked a genuinely curios Akimichi.

And in truth, he wasn't. All he had to go on we're stories from his youth that his father and grandfather use to tell him. How the first generation fell under the clan head, whom in legend, had mastery of all things shadow. And thus, his direct bloodline gained the ability to manipulate shadows on a lesser level. Making up for the lack of mastery with chakra control. But Nara men have always been men of fact and meaning, so he felt those tales may be good enough.

" I have no doubt that if my son were with me in this hall, he'd be a shadow sower just like me." With a bleak gaze Shikamaru averted his attention to the floor for a moment. Left to think in the silence the hall had given him. "Or perhaps when he's here I suppose." A small shudder ran up his spine as the thought brought him to his doppelgänger of a wife.

"Well if it's good enough for the stag then it's good enough for the Akimichi." Choji then stood and embraced his longtime friend in a vicious bear hug.

" Choji. I... Can't. Breath!"

A loud roar of laughter was heard from the ox of a man as he sat him down and raised his now full mug of sake.

" Brothers today marks a day in such we reclaim our heritage, Kohnoa will be proud and strong once more. May this step be the first of many successful bounds for the Akimichi, Kohnoa, and our way of life!"

Shikamaru had never been one for speeches, so it was good to have the infectious optimism of Choji as a support. A loud response of cheers was heard through ought the hall, as all drank to the thought of being whole once more.

" I don't think you humans underestimate the depth of these commitments. Seems to me you look to weak for the journey."

"No no, I think you underestimate me." A confident smirk played across Shikamarus face as he raised a mug alongside his friend. "Kohnoa will fall to no threat if the Nara are left breathing. "

"To Kohnoa!" A wordless roar of Kohnoa's finest warriors was all that could be heard in the hall after Shikamaru's claim to a greater Leaf Village.

xXx

A/N: Hopefully chapters will continue to stick with this length.

Thoughts? Criticism? Let me know. Peace.

-Sober T


	5. Starting

Temari sat up in his bed draped in a deep purple night gown.

"It's about time you woke up, must have been some* nightmare?" A look of genuine concern was painted on her face. "Are you ok? I damn near had to shout at you to wake you up."

She got out of bed and waltzed over in a familiar fashion, placing her hands on his chest, pushing him gently against the wall.

"I'm starting to worry about you."

'It's like she's getting more authentic everyday...'he put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to his own.

"Nothing to worry about, works is just a bit complicated lately." A fake smile danced on his face as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be ok."

 _'If ok means fucking insane. Choji has his ritual today, and I don't even have the first clue about how to contact their deity. The other clans are breathing down my neck... I've been having this same dream for a solid month. To top it off, I'm holding my fake wife in my hands like it's just another day. Just so I don't piss of some ancient shadow.'_ But the thought of her being there when he woke up eased his mind of the horrific dream the night prior. Aside from that, her character really did seem like the real her, just not as deep as the women that she really was.

' _Troublesome'_

He reverted his blank stare from the ceiling above, back into black eyes that had once resembled a vibrant green.

"Do you plan on interfering today?" Shikamaru had a plan for everything, but curiosity struck him hard when the deity ceased speaking after the Jounin council's last meeting. The arrival of more power in the village seemed to have silenced her.

A friendly smirked showed itself. "Well I guess we'll just find out won't we?"

"Hm, endanger my friends and we'll have problems. I'll kill you myself. " He stared down at her with intensity, hands tightening their hold on her in a threatening manner. It became defining when the vessel of his wife was talking to him, versus the spirit that occupied her body. Sure enough he had never come to accept the latter with open arms.

"Ah ah ah shika, your forgetting something." A small chuckle escaped as she pressed a small baby bump against his stomach.

He quickly released her, but in truth, he hadn't forgotten. No man forgets his son, but the more he thought about it, the less sure he was about an otherworldly being having his child. Maybe it'd be best if fate was left where it laid. Or maybe he was becoming selfish under the mounting stress his journey had put him under.

His stern demeanor laxed as he realized just how carefree she was about his sudden threat. Her hands reached for his hair and started to slowly twirl his long locks in her fingers.

"Stop Gawking at me like that, just because your my husband doesn't mean you get to stare." Just like that Temari was back, flirty smile, charisma and all. Misleading Shikamaru's ambitions again, confused and disrupted. At moments like this, his life seemed more aligned. The shadow that had been following him didn't feel so... haunting.

But at the thought of that, it dawned on him.

 _'So this is really the fate I signed. The reason I don't have a shadow is her. She's a physical manifestation of my very own demons...How could I not have seen this before?'_ Shikamaru theorized to himself.

Or so he thought.

"You think too much." Whether that came from her mouth or not he couldn't be to certain, pondering the possibility as she sauntered out the bedroom door.

 **xXx**

"Beef, pork, fish, noodles, carrot cake-"

Shikamaru listened halfheartedly as his best friend rambled on his order. He himself insisted that he join him and his father at an Akimichi restaurant in the heart of town. With the Help of the elder Akimichi, Choji was able to understand how the Akimichi came to hold their form shifting power without the help of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru waited patiently until both large men had finished their order and looked over to the waitress.

"Water please." A cheery face turned sour at the Nara's answer, but the rotund waitress finished writing down the orders anyway and rushed of to the kitchen.

"So tell me again this plan of yours Chōza." His full attention was given to the man as he sat back lazily on his side of the booth.

"Well it's no secret boy that the Akimichi like to eat, but there is more a reason for it than the love of good food." Choji listened intently as well as he munched down on a basket of rolls another waitress brought to their table.

"You see, the technique we use utilizes an immense amount of chakra. Chakra that we can in fact build in abundance by substituting our own natural chakra with calories. That's where the power is."

"So your telling me, literally the more an Akimichi eats, the more stored power they has?"

"In so many words, yes."

 _'They have to be kidding me...'_

"So am I correct in assuming that the ritual the first Akimichi of power took, centered around gluttony?"

"In a way. Our clan approached the elder god of prosperity when we first arrived in The Leaf, many years ago, in hopes of obtaining more power. We were proud people in search of something greater for our legacy. A power that could uphold our kin in a constantly waring world. "

"And he gave it to you. Just like that?"

"Well..."

'Damn there really is always a catch. Even with people as genuine as the Akimichi.'

"Well all power comes with a price, Knight." Shikamaru was suddenly very aware of the other presence in his head, he quickly reached his hand into his left knife holster and firmly grasped his dagger. A silent sign for the deity to leave him in peace.

She fell silent.

"When he more or less gave our clan the power of abundance, Our leader had to give something in return. His own ability to achieve satisfaction."

"Ah."

"What does that entail exactly?" Shikamaru questioned.

It was Choji that spoke up this time.

"That whoever makes this sacrifice for power may never truly experience true fulfillment. Literally or otherwise." He slowly chewed on a dumpling that had just arrived at the table. "Food becomes tasteless. Water becomes forever unquenching. And liquor taste no better than ashes, with none of the benefit. As if indulging in anything becomes a sin. But the hunger... the hunger is what is so legendary." Choji paused as the buffet of an order arrived at the table. "Your life becomes a pit of hunger that cannot be satisfied, a void that nothing can fill. "

 _'Yikes. Can't exactly say that's any better or worse than my issue... These deities are ruthless.'_

"All my boy has to do is complete this feast with the fork and knife that was presented to our elder at his feast. And if deemed worthy, by the end of it he will feel just as hungry as at the beginning of his feast. " Chōza looked over at his heir with pride in his eyes for the sacrifice his son was willing to take

To say he knew his best friend loved good food was an understatement, but that didn't seem to be an issue for Choji at all. A moment of concern came from his best friend.

"Choji you don't have to do this... I'm serious."

Intense Brown eyes met coal black as he looked up from the fork and knife his father had placed in his hand. "Shikamaru the body's of our own ninja have been showing up at our borders for months. Two more genin just yesterday… kids Shika." He took his utensils and greedily began to dig in, stopping only to give a brief smile. "So I guess it is a good thing I'm not doing this for me."

And a smile was all he got back from the shadow weaver. _'Kind of comforting to know I'm not the only one who cares about this village.'_

The following two hours consisted of the most food related gore imaginable. The crunching of bones, the blood splatter of rare meat, it greatly resembled that of a vegan horror film.

 _'Ok maybe comforting wasn't the best use of words.'_

Finally when the last of the ribs had been picked clean, Choji brought a napkin to his face and leaned back in his seat, his expression hard to read.

"So, how do you fee-" Choji held a finger to silence Shikamaru as he closed his eyes.

And a thunderous belch escaped from the man.

"… So how do you feel?"

"Yeahhh, I could still go for a bite. And the food wasn't too good. " A sheepish smile formed on his face. "I guess that means it worked huh?"

Choji stood and motioned for his father to as well. "Dad would you like to do the honors?" Without hesitation Chōza doubled in size and lifted his son in a monstrous bear hug.

A mountain shaking laugh erupted from the man as he held his only child " You bring honor to our clan, and your village son." Cheers erupted from the restaurant, from the crowd that had slowly began to crowd after Choji began his feast. Many of proud Akimichi began to exercise their powers once more. Choji himself returned the hug by expanding three times his size. All doubt now gone in his very present smile. As the applauds calmed down, the proud Akimichi crowd began to thin out. Most going off to spread the good news, others to go test their reclaimed abilities.

"I'd hate to be the disruption of such a great family reunion, but don't you think you should be moving to the next ritual Nara?"

Shikamaru turned to see an unamused Sasuke Uchiha. Standing tall, arms crossed with his new prosthetic, compliments of his wife to be. Shikamaru turned to his best friend with a smile.

"I'll see you two in a bit to see how your abilities are developing, I've got to go." He patted Choji on the shoulder and motioned for Sasuke to follow him out of the shop.

"I'm fully aware of my duties around here, I promise I don't need you reminding me." A sharp tone accompanied his statement as he confronted the Uchiha in the crowded Konoha market street.

"And why is it exactly that you have to be present for anyway? I'm sure I could figure this out on my own."

"You'll have to excuse my doubt. But even if you could, the Hokage has placed this in my care, making these practices completely illegal otherwise."

" So? I've done wh-"

"And so if you have a problem, just remember. This is your only warning. " Coal eyes met onyx as Shikamaru stared down at the Uchiha. A black pool of shadows beginning to bellow beneath their feet. "So if there's an issue, you can take it up with me. Last thing I need is a race of vengeful hotheads roaming around unchecked."

"Again I might add."

"You don't scare me Nara."

"We both know you didn't come here to ask for dibs on next. You came here to let me know you'll be perusing this yourself, this is simply me letting you know that you will indeed be being watched." Shikamaru relaxed his shadows and loosened up, putting his hands back in their normal place, lazily in his front pockets. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighter, calmly bringing onto his lips and sparking up some smoke.

"Tch. Good luck, "Stag"." Just then Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to quickly jump back, putting space between him and the unknown party. But amongst drawing his blade, he turned to see something that plastered surprise on his face. An exact replica of Shikamaru stared lazily over at him.

"Oh trust me, I'll even make sure to do it myself."

"Although, I'm not really sure how many of these I can make just yet... or even how effective they are." The clone dissolved into a puddle of shadows and slid over to disappear under Shikamaru's feet, all traces of it's being dispelled.

"Don't look so surprised, my powers are virtually limitless now. We'll... keep in touch." A long drag from his cigarette accompanied his words.

 _'Again, a complete bluff. But now is not a time for insubordination. And a little show of power seems to fair well against the egos around here.'_

"Hn." Sasuke stood back up, sheathing his blade. A bold, closed eyed smirk on his face.

 _'Smug bastard.'_

"Well I actually also came to tell you, the Inuzaka are furious. You know those bodies found at the border? "

Shikamaru remembered briefly discussing the situation with the Hokage the morning prior. And Choji just moments ago.

"What of it?"

"Well I'm assuming the idiot didn't bother letting you know that we finally identified the body." Sasuke slowly began to walk away as he continued to talk over his shoulder. "Those charred bodies were Inukzaka genin."

"Damn right they were, and we want blood*

"Sigh" The brashly worded man could be mistaken for no other than the Inuzaka clan head himself. Thickly padded in Jounin War attire, and armed to the teeth in blades and other weaponry. A clear look of killing intent accompanied the man. No telling where his anger was aimed, or even what his intentions where. But it didn't take a genius to see the reckless intent in his eyes, his fist, and right up to his fangs.

 _'Perfect. This is just what we need right now.'_

 **xXx**

I mean... is it something that you think you can handle?" A multitude of Naruto's shadow clones were pacing hard lines in the Hokages office, as if one of them might come ill with an "original" idea.

'No need to bust his bubble on how that works I suppose.'

Yes, Hokage-Sama, I can handle this. Inuzaka were known for their loyalty. Getting them to cooperate for the added benefit of something they want seems pretty feasible.

"Hmm... Kiba is a handful."

"You're not wrong-"

"I'll be coming along."

The Inuzaka had all but insisted that a reconnaissance team be out to find the offenders if such an awful crime. Two of Kiba's kin were dead and it's only by Naruto's direct order that he hasn't already torn a war path through the Leafs border. The longer they sat around, the more they got to thinking and naturally the Inuzaka caught word of what the Nara was doing to help the other clans.

An opportunity they would not soon miss.

"Naruto, that's a terrible idea-"

"Nonsense." Piped in one of the clones. " it'll just be a few of us.

"That's actually not a bad idea..."

"Listen Shikamaru, just get Kiba what he wants, and report back to me."

xXx

 **A/N: It's Sober season! If you follow any of my other stories, expect an update fairly soon. Peace**


End file.
